roversefandomcom-20200215-history
Venture Starships
Overview Venture Starships, founded by Zobdigi, focuses on production, innovation, and creation of new ships to fuel the everlasting battle for the universe. Venture Starships provides any and all factions with ships for war, trading or any other use you can think of for money and protection. Venture Starships does not condone piracy in any way, and will not take blame for any piracy that happens from VS ships. Venture Starships is now owned by Legion, after Zobdigi resigned command. Venture Starships is the foundation of any empire. We will supply you with as many ships as you can order, as long as you can give us the money to do so. Venture Starships creates a multitude of ships, including frigates, fighters and battleships for anyone who has the money to buy them. Home World Earth, though Venturians are spread across the galaxy into many systems, making ships for hundreds if not thousands of different races, factions and corporations. Current Planet Most Venturians working in Venture Starships reside on Venturia, a heavily augmented planet, reaching over 50% metal over biological materials around 10 years ago. Venturia used to be a inhabitable planet to humans, and so Venturians saw it as the perfect opportunity to extend their work from only spacecraft to buildings too, and as such Venturia became the first Venturian Colony ever established officially by Venture Starships. Politics Venture Starships is not at war with any other factions, and will happily engage in ship creation with anyone. History 200 Years ago Venture Starships was founded as a minor ship production group, over time as ships became more and more needed to fuel an endless war, Venture Starships rose in popularity and influence, becoming a key part in creating spaceships for new factions. Founded by Zobdigi 200 years ago, he eventually grew tired of the group around 70 years ago, and handed it over to Legion, who still runs the group today. Business Partners Venture Starships has created and sold ships to many factions, among which are Voyager Transportation and The Contagion. Species Venturian. Venturians are born out of labs, created specifically for making starships. After a Venturian is born, it is brought into a room where it enters stasis, and parts of its brain are removed. Robotic parts replace key parts of the brain, and then the Venturian goes through 20 years of training in ship design or ship combat. War While VS has never been involved in any wars directly, we have had our ships be part of numerous wars in the past, and we can assure you they performed perfectly, without failure or death. Only one Venture Ship was ever lost in combat. While VS is not a war focused faction, it doesn't mean they aren't prepared for it. = Timeline 200 Years ago VS was founded by Zobdigi (natebot2000), over the next century developments were made in VS spacecraft and technology, allowing them to carry more cargo, people, and weapons as well as hit higher top speeds and last longer under fire. Around 100 years ago VS created their first major production model, known as the Horizon, a luxury vehicle. Following that, 25 years later Zobdigi resigned from command, signing it over to Legion. Over the next 75 years minor developments were made to finalize their technology, and then VS opened up to custom ship orders. Ships Aludra.png Horizons.png Category:All Category:Subfactions